


Bad Boy

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Ron Drabble.....for when he's been a 'bad boy'.





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Bad Boy.  
by alloy

"Don't growl at me!" Hermione said in her sternest voice.

The Jack Russell Terrier whined for a moment, and emitted a short sharp bark.

"Oh you’re so cheeky."

He was a fine specimen, muscular and fit, a dapple of brown spots interrupted his otherwise white fur.

"Mr. Gadsby complained about you"

How could Hermione resist that floppy tongue and friendly panting face.

"Chasing his cat. You wouldn’t do that to Crookshanks would you? You know better."

He barked, tail straight, his front legs lifting off the ground.

"You're a bad, bad boy."

Without warning Hermione's hand reached out capturing the little dog by the scruff of the neck.  
He struggled as she rolled him onto his back, a position that was normally one of submission but defiance remained in his eyes.

He growled.

Hermione knew he wouldn’t bite her though.... At least, not yet.

She began to scratch his tummy, finding the spot that caused an involuntary kicking motion in his leg, He squirmed and struggled but she was too strong from him

Eventually he shimmered and grew and her naked husband lay beneath her

"Most animangi transform with their clothes on." Hermione said.

"Doesn't feel right" her husband responded. “Uncomfortable.”

Hermione's hand travelled from Ron's stomach downward.

"Feels Fine." She smirked.

Ron growled.

"I'm going to teach you some new tricks.”

fin


End file.
